How Little Yellow Book Should Have Ended
by Emily E
Summary: You know how in the episode Little Yellow Book Squidward shows no remorse for reading Spongebob's diary and ends up reading his other one in the end? Well, here's what the episode would be like if it had gone differently.


**This story was mostly inspired by Cody the Pikachu's alternate endings for One Course Meal and A Pal for Gary, two episodes I despise very much (One Course Meal because Mr. Krabs got away for nearly driving Plankton to suicide, and A Pal for Gary because Spongebob was such a dumb jerk for not realizing that his pet was in danger), and also the fact that TheMysteriousMrEnter (look him up on YouTube if you don't know him) is coming out with a Little Yellow Book review pretty soon, which I can't wait for. Love you, Mr. Enter!**

**So the story goes like this. Squidward finds Spongebob's diary and reads it, laughing at every embarrassing secret in there, and the Bikini Bottomites join him also in the taunting. Spongebob catches Squidward and runs away crying. The Bikini Bottomidiots turn on Squidward, even though that makes them hypocrites because they KNEW they were reading his diary. So throughout the day Squidward does not care one bit about what he did, and only started to care because he was being harassed by the citizens (and all that just for reading Spongebob's diary). Squidward goes to Spongebob and expects forgiveness. Spongebob forgives him and tells him that it's a good thing they didn't read his OTHER diary, which Squidward reads. And that's how it ends. Personally I think this is a bad message for the kids because it teaches them to expect forgiveness from your friends without feeling sorry in the first place. If Squidward had just learned his lesson and didn't do that slap-in-the-face move at the end, the episode would have been much better.**

**So this is how I think the episode _should've_ gone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob or its characters. They are copyrighted to Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

**An Edit: Just to assure you, I'm aware that something like this would never happen in the show. This is just something I wrote for fun. Simply taking an episode I hate, rewriting it a different way, and adding some drama to make it more entertaining. Don't try to take it too seriously and claim that it's not in the Spongebob style. I know that. This is just a heartwarming story meant to cheer you up. I actually had fun writing this. You should have fun reading it as well :).**

Spongebob ran out of the Krusty Krab sobbing, after having been humiliated in front of the entire restaurant. The Bikini Bottomites just groaned and left forlornly while also exchanging cold remarks at Squidward. The octopus didn't care. Why should he? After all, Spongebob has been the one torturing him episode after episode. Remember when he got kicked out of the Cephalopod Lodge because of Patrick and Spongebob's stupidity? What about when Spongebob stole his vacuum cleaner and broke into his house enough times to be willing to copy every detail of his home? And who could forget the time when all Squidward wanted to do was enjoy his Sunday off but it ended up being ruined by the cube himself?

Needless to say, Squidward felt no guilt. As he was walking home from work, he thought about everything that Spongebob did to him and how he was right to embarrass him in front of everyone. Is there still time to change his point of view?

That night, Squidward was lying in bed, thinking about what happened earlier. His conscience tried to kick into place.

"Tell Spongebob you're sorry," the voice echoed through his head.

He tried to ignore it, but it was difficult. Squidward had trouble sleeping because the voice would not shut up. Words of guilt kept crowding in his mind, plaguing him with sleeplessness. Finally, after a while, the voice calmed down, and Squidward was finally able to close his eyes. Then, it happened. The dream.

Squidward was standing on a high platform locked in a scaffold. The entire population of Bikini Bottom was surrounding him, holding rotten fruit in their hands. Spongebob, who was dressed as a judge, stepped up on the platform and cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"Citizens of Bikini Bottom," he declared. "This man has been arrested and locked up for reading my diary. The sentence: humiliation. Now, throw!"

The citizens began tossing the rancid fruit at Squidward. People who weren't throwing fruit were laughing at Squidwards misfortion. Squidward turned to Spongebob, who was glaring at him with cold dead eyes.

"Spongebob…h-help!"

"Now you know what it feels like to be humiliated, Squidward."

He picked up a fruit and pelted it at Squidward's face. Squidward woke up screaming, but sighed when he realized it was only a nightmare. Thunder crashed outside, startling him. Squidward finally realized what he had to do.

"I have to apologize to Spongebob."

When the morning finally arrived, Squidward ran over to Spongebob's house and bang on his door.

"Spongebob! I'm sorry! I was wrong to read your diary in public like that! Just please forgive me! I can't take the guilt any longer!"

There was a pause. Finally the door opened a crack, and Spongebob's voice was heard.

"It's okay, Squidward. I deserved it."

"No, you don't, Spongebob. You don't deserve to have your reputation ruined like this."

Finally, the door swinged open.

"No, Squidward! I _did_ deserve to have my reputation ruined after everything I did to you."

"What are you saying, Spongebob?"

"I was thinking last night about all the horrible things I did to you. Never leaving you alone. Getting you kicked out of the Cephalopod Lodge. Ruining your Sunday. All my fault and I'm sorry."

Spongebob began to sob a little. Squidward couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I understand why you hate me, Squidward. All I wanted to do was be your friend, but I end up screwing up everytime. I understand why you think I'm the worst neighbor ever. I'm…I'm sorry, Squidward."

"I'm sorry too, Spongbob," Squidward told Spongebob quietly. "For reading your diary and for all those times I ignored you." Squidward suddenly felt a feeling of forgiveness for Spongebob. Something he never felt before. Squidward finally stood up.

"Spongebob," he began. "There is still time to change both of ourselves. We can't just be living like this in constant hatred of each other. We'll work together to change both of our lives!"

"You're right," the yellow sponge said.

"I forgive you, Spongebob. Do you forgive me, too?"

"I do, Squidward. I guess it's not all bad."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, for one thing it's lucky you didn't read my second diary, because would've been devastating."

"Why don't we both agree not to make each other's lives miserable, and maybe we could be friends."  
"I could live with that."

So the two shook hands and eventually became friends. A fews weeks have past. Squidward was back to his normal routine of slacking off during his job, until he was suddenly interrupted by Spongebob.

"Hey, Squidward!" shouted Spongebob as he stormed through the door, holding a book in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Since everyone enjoyed reading my diary so much, I've decided to have it published."

"That's great," Squidward said.

"Of course, it made me earn lots of money and become extremely famous. And I couldn't have done it without you. Now I better leave. There are people out there wanting me to autograph their books. Bye, Squidward!"

Squidward watched Spongebob as he happily left the eatery. Squidward smiled a bit and pulled his hat down as he dozed off again. Things were finally going to be right again.

The End.

**So that's my alternate version of the episode. I hoped you liked this better than the original (and I'm sure you have). Bye!**


End file.
